prince ramen
by KibaHatake
Summary: naruto seorang pangeran yang berjualan ramen
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto FANFICTION**

**WELCOME TO MY STORY**

Ini hanyalah perkenalan pertama dari KibaHatake

Untuk cerita KIHA lagi mencoba untuk mempublish secepatnya

KIHA harap masyarakat ffn ,khususnya yang menyukai pairing SN atau NS

Bisa menerima KIHA sebagai keluarga baru

Sebab KIHA adalah penggemar pairing tersebut

Sekian salam kenal dari KIHA

Gomennasai bagi yang mengira kalau ini adalah cerita yang KIHA buat.

~~~Prince RAMEN~~~

Summary untuk cerita KIHA yang akan datang

_Naruto adalah seorang pangeran yang berjualan ramen diwarung Ichiraku_

_Suatu hari ada seorang anak laki2 yang mengaku sebagai pangeran dari negeri konoha ini , agar ia bisa makan ramen dengan gratis_

_Bagaimanakah awal dari pertemuan antara mereka berdua ?_

_Warning : Sasuke Ooc –sangat-_

Nantikan kisah dari KIHA ya

(^_^v)


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : _Naruto yang seorang pangeran bekerja di senuah warung dibawah istana konoha , nama warung itu bernama warung ichiraku _

_Naruto sangat ahli dalam permainan suling , dank arena permainannya itulah , yang akan membawanya untuk bertemu dengan sang jodohnya _

Disclaimer : naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto , tapi cerita ini punya saya .

Pair : so pasti sasunaru dan pair2 lainnya

Rated : T

Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur Shonen Ai , dan juga yaoi

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari ceritanya princess sugar

Prince Ramen

Prolog

.

.

.

Di sebuah negeri yang bernama negeri konoha , negeri yang sangat makmur dan juga sangat damai , di negeri ini udaranya sangat asri dan juga sangat nyaman , dan selain itu juga banyak terdapat pohon2 yang rindang di sekitar negeri ini .

Di istana sana terjadi keributan . mari kita lihat apa yang menyebabkan keributan itu terjadi pada hari yang masih terbilang pagi ini.

" apa kalian sudah menemukannya ? " kata seorang pemuda paruh baya yang dihidungnya terdapat luka yang melintang dan juga mempunyai rambut yang di ikat keatas seperti sapu . dia adalah kepala pelayan di istana itu

" belum tuan iruka " jawab seorang dayang pada lelaki yang bernama iruka itu

" kemana sich perginya anak itu "

Lain di istana lain lagi di sebuah bukit yang tak jauh berada di dekat istana itu di sana suasananya sangat menentramkan suasana hati yang sedang galau , ayo kita intip ke atas sana

Di sana ada seorang pemuda yang dikurumuni oleh banyak binatang dan dia memainkan seruling yang bunyinya sangat merdu sekali sampai binatang yang ada disekitar sana berkumpul semua untuk mendengarkan suara seruling dari pemuda itu

" ah sudah jam segini ternyata , yosh semangat ayo kita bekerja dengan semangat " lalu pemuda itu pergi kedesa dibawah istana

Sudah jadi kebiasaan dari pemuda itu untuk bekerja pada jam seperti ini

" pagi paman , aku sudah siap nich unuk bekerja "

" wah seperti biasa ya tetap semangat , naruto "

" iya dong paman dalam hidup ini kita harus bersemangat " kata pemuda yang bernama naruto itu , serta diiringi dengan senyum lima jarinya , dan bisa terlihat dengan jelas tiga garis halus di masing2nya pipi tembomnya , dan itu menambah kesan manis dan imut pada dirinya itu .

Oh ya ciri2 dari naruto itu mempunyai rambut kuning secerah matahari dengan gaya rambut yang jabrik , dan ia mempunyai mata yang biru , bahkan lebih biru dari langit dan lebih cernih di bandingkan dengan air laut , dia mempunyai badan yang mungil , dan rata2 untuk ukuran cowok (?)

Sebenarnya naruto itu adalah seorang pangeran dari negeri yang makmur ini , dan penyebab terjadi keributan di istana tadi adalah hilangnya naruto dari istana , ini memang biasa terjadi , ya bisa dibilang dia itu sangat bosan berada di istana , tapi tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui jika

Ia adalah seorang pangeran karena dia memakai nama marga ibunya , dan orang tak mengetahui marga asli dari ratu mereka ( dasar mereka masak tidak tau nama marga ratu mereka, huh . *oi author kan lo yang bikin * hehe maaf , maaf . ok back to story ) nama dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto

Dia bekerja di sebuah warung ramen yang bernama warung Ichiraku , sebagai bayaran atas pekerjaannya adalah semangkok ramen super jumbo , ya alasan dia bekerja disana karena dia sengat menyukai ramen disana , dan selain itu ramen disana sangat enak sekali , pertama kali dia mencoba memakan ramen disana yaitu saat dia baru pertama kali kabur dari istana dan disaat itu dia sangat kelaparan , dan ketika dia lewat di depan warung Ichiraku dia mencium wangi yang sangat enak , tapi dia tak mempunyai uang untuk membeli makanan , tapi pada saat dia mau pergi paman Teuchi manawarkan padanya bahwa ia bisa memakan ramen dengan gratis , tapi naruto tidak mau hanya mendapatkan makanan dengan Cuma2 , jadinya dia menawarkan diri untuk membantu paman teuchi sebagai pengantar ramen

Naruto sangat menikmati pekerjaannya itu , karena dia sangat senag melihat wajah orang yang memakan ramen dengan senang , dan naruto senang melihat wajah ceria mereka , dengan melihat wajah senang mereka dia jadi ikutan senang

" naruto . tolong antarkan ramen ini ke rumah yang ada di pinggiran desa ini ya , yang cepat ya nanti ramennya bisa kembang kalau kelamaan , dan jangan lupa untuk meminta uangnya ya ."

" ya paman " lalu naruto pergi dengan hati yang riang .

Sekarang didepannya ada rumah yang sudah lusuh ,

" permisi , apakah nyonya memesan ramen ?"

" ah ya makasih nak , "

Lalu ibu yang sudah kelihatan tua itu datang menghampirinya ,

"anak2 ini makanannya sudah ada , "

" iya bu .. wahh makanannya baunya enak sekali , pasti sangat lezat , hari ini kita beruntung ya bu , kita bisa makan makanan yang selezat ini "

Ibunya hanya tersenyum saja melihat anaknya makan dengan sangat lahapnya

Naruto yang melihat mereka makan ramen itu dengan wajah yang ceria , tapi apakah mereka bisa kenyang hanya dengan makanan yang semangkok itu , dan itupun mereka makan dengan berlima ditambah dengan ibu mereka

" hmm , itu bu , ma..maaf , uangnya " kata naruto dengan sangat canggung

" maaf nak tapi ibu hanya punya uang segini untuk membayarnya " ibu itu memberikan uang 1yen pada naruto

Naruto tak mungkin meminta lebih dari itu, maka dia memutuskan untuk menerima uang itu saja

" ya tak apa2 kok bu "

Lalu naruto berlalu dari hadapan keluarga tersebut

' ya aku tak berhasil meminta uangnya , nanti saja aku minta paman teuchi untuk mengurangi jatah ramenku , walapun aku merasa tak rela juga sich , tapi aku tak mungkin meminta lebih dari ibu tadi , ya sudahlah nanti aku minta paman iruka kalau mau untuk membuatkan ramen untukku , biarpun ramennya tak seenak ramen buatan paman '

Skip time

Diseberang sana telah tampak mentari yang sudah turun dari singah sananya , dan sebentar lagi akan digantikan oleh sang bulan

Dan sekaranglah saatnya untuk naruto pulang ke rumahnya itu ,

" paman aku pulang duluan ya "

" hati2 ya naruto "

" ja paman "

Lalu narutopun pergi keatas bukit tempat dia biasa bermain seruling bersama dengan para hewan2 yang ada disekitar bukit tersebut . saat dia bermain seruling dia merasa segala penderitaan yang dia alami bisa terlupakan ,

Naruto terhanyut dalam permainannya itu , dan tidak sadar sekarang sang rembulan telah menampakkan cahayanya itu , lalu narutopun pulang ke istananya itu ,dan dia akan meminta untuk dibuatkan ramen

Sesaat setelah kepergian naruto , ada seseorang yang muncul dari balik pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat naruto duduk tadi ,

Dia terus memperhatikan kemana naruto pergi , sampai dia menghilang

Tanpa disadari oleh orang tersebut dia menyunggingkan seulas senyum tulus dari wajahnya itu .

" hmm , menarik " lalu pemuda itu pergi menjauh dari tempat tersebut

Sementara naruto yang terus berjalan kearah istana dengan perasaan yang santai , dia melihat kearah belakang dan dia melihat seorang pemuda yang berjalan sambil memunggunginya , lalu narutopun melanjutkan perjalannya itu

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan saling menjauh , seperti orang yang berpisah , dan mereka sama2 menyungging seulas senyum yang tampa diketahui arti dari senyum mereka tersebut

akhir kata saya ucapkan

TBC

Huuf akhirnya selesai juga chap ini

Maaf kalau cerita ini tidak bisa memuaskan para senpai , dan para reader sekalian

Saya mohon bimbingan para senpai sekalian

Terimakasih

Dan saya meminta reviewnya dong

Please

Review

Review

Ok


	3. Chapter 3

Summary : _Naruto__yang__seorang__pangeran__bekerja__di__sebuah__warung__dibawah__istana__Konoha,__nama__warung__itu__bernama__warung__Ichiraku._

_Naruto sangat ahli dalam permainan suling, dan karena permainannya itulah yang akan membawanya untuk bertemu dengan sang jodohnya…. _

Wah aku ngak nyangka ternyata ada juga yang mau meriview cerita aku ini.

Untuk Nico Ina : Terimakasih atas sarannya aku mulai dari sekarang akan berjuang untuk membuat fic yang lebih baik lagi.

Dan bagi yang lainnya aku ucapkan juga terimakasih karena mau meriview cerita abal aku ini.

Terimakasih untuk … karena telah memberi tahu aku tentang kesalahan judul itu, sekarang aku akan lebih berhati-hati lagi dech, dan aku merasa tersanjung karena aku tak di Follow.

Apakah ada yang menantikn fic abal aku ini? Reader: "TIDAK"

Author pundung disudut ruangan.

Sekarang selamat menikmati cerita abal aku ini….

3

2

1

Mulai….

Disclaimer ©: Sungguh bukan aku kok yang punya Naruto, tuh orang yang punyanya Naruto.(Sambil nunjuk kearah bang Masashi Kishimoto)

Pair: Pastinya SasuNaru dan juga pair2 lainnya yang nantinya akan menyusul.

Rated : T ( belum berani bikin yang M)

Warning : Cerita ini mengandung unsur Shonen Ai, Yaoi, BL dll…

Banyak mengandung typo

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari ceritanya **Princess****Sugar**

Chapter 1 

Setibanya Naruto dirumah, maksud saya setibanya Naruto di istananya dia berjalan dengan mengendap2 tapi…

"Hai anak muda!" Kata seseorang pada Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit berwibawa.*Sedikit?*

Lalu Naruto pun menoleh kebelakangnya, disana dia melihat ada sesosok lelaki yang berambut pirang sama seperti Naruto, dan mempunyai tubuh yang tegap tapi tidak sedikitpun memperlihatkan kewibawaannya itu . (Minato:"Woi… apanya yang tak berwibawa, aku yang sekeren ini dibilang tak berwibawa"Katanya dengan sedikit*Lagi* menunjukkan jiwa sok wibawanya.)

Dia adalah seorang Raja (Woi… dengarin aku bicara dong )*Hiraukan saja, ok back to story*

Ya nama orang yang memanggil Naruto tadi adalah Namikaze Minato,ayah dari Naruto. Mari kita lihat sekilas bagaimana penampilan dari Raja kita yang satu ini…

Raja Minato itu mempunyai wajah yang sangat imuuuuut sekali….

*P/N:"Aku mau sama Minato ( Kiba : Woi author loe bilang loe suka ama gue, ngapain sama orang yang gak jales sama dia )* he..he..he.., maaf Kiba-chan* ok lanjutkan!

Penampilannya tak sedikitpun menunjukkan kalau dia adalah seorang Raja, bisa dibilang dia lebih cocok kalau jadi Ratu, dan sang Ratu lebih cocok kalau jadi Raja.*P/N:"Hah benar2 merepotkan keluarga kerajaan yang satu ini."*

"Dari mana saja kamu nak? kenapa setiap hari selalu saja pergi dari istana ini, hmm ?" Tanya minato dengan suara yang penuh dengan kasih sayang, dan dengan intonasi yang seperti bersifat keibuan.

"He..he.. , maaf Tou-chan, aku balik dari bukit dan juga dari desa. Habisnya Naru bosan banget harus berada di istana terus, kan ngak seru sama sekali." Balas Naruto sambil menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya yang bikin dia makin imut aja.

"Ya sudahlah, pergi sana!, dan cepat mandi!, kamu bau sekali " Balas Minato sambil berpura-pura nutup hidungnya.

"Ya Tou-chan. " Ucap Naruto, dia pun berlalu dari hadapan Minato.

Skip time

Setelah Naruto selesai mandi, dia pergi ke ruang makan untuk makan bersama dengan keluarganya.

"Konbawa Tou-chan, Kaasan " Ucap Naruto menyapa keluarganya yang sedang ada dimeja makan.

"Hm."Jawab Kushina, dia adalah Ibu dari Naruto.

"Malam juga Naruto-chan." Jawab Minato dengan menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Ayo kita makan." Kata Minato pada keluarganya. Walaupun Minato terlihat seperti seorang gadis tapi keluarganya masih menghormati sang ayah bagaimanapun bentuknya.

"Itadakimasu."Kata Naruto dengan suara yang sangat lantang. Sekarang dia benar-benar sedang kelaparan karena tadi dia tidak makan ramen, dia lebih mementingkan rakyatnya yang tadi, yang makan satu mangkuk ramen satu keluarga. Mengingat itu Naruto merasa bersalah pada rakyatnya, dia merasa dirinya tidak becus dalam mengurus rakyatnya.

Naruto makan tidak semangat seperti hari-hari yang biasanya.

Setelah semuanya selesai makan malam.

"Jawab aku sekarang Namikaze Naruto" Ucap Kushina dengan nada yang terkesan sangat serius.

"Ya Kaasan" Sekarang Naruto sudah mulai berkeringat. Dia sangat tahu jika Kaasannya sudah memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya maka pembicaraan ini sangat serius bagi Kushina.

"Kenapa kau selalu pergi dari istana ini? Aku harap jawabanmu bisa memuaskanku."

"Umm… etu… aku hanya pergi melihat-lihat keadaan desa aja kok Kaasan. Ya aku hanya pergi melihat-lihat desa" Jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Hmmm pergi melihat-lihat desa ya. Gimana keadaan desanya apakah baik-baik saja."

"Hmm, gak terlalu sich. Tadi Kaa-san aku melihat warga yang kekurangan, aku kasihan melihat keadaan keluarga mereka. Bayangkan ya masa' 1 mangkuk ramen dimakan sekeluarga." Kata Naruto dengan antusias.

"Benarkah?" Jawab Minato, dia tidak percaya ternyata masih ada warganya yang kekurangan.

Naruto POV

"Baiklah Tou-chan putuskan. Kamu harus membantu para warga yang kekurangan itu."

Saaat itu aku melihat Kaasan yang menyeringai dan aku merasa ini akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Oh tidak..

"Naru… anakku sayang. Sekarang kita kekurangan ekonomi. Kerajaan kita tidak mempunyai biaya untuk membantu rakyat yang kurang mampu. Jadi…" Perasaanku makin tidak enak nih.

"Jadi?" Tanyaku sambil menelan air ludahku.

"jadi.. Kaasan punya kenalan. Dia dari kerajaan yang jauh dari sini. Kerajaan mereka makmur. Mereka mau membantu kita asalkan kita menjalin hubungan dengan mereka."

"Menjalin hubungan? Bukankah kata Kaasan mereka berteman baik dengan Kaasan."

"Iya. Tapi, mereka mau membantu kita asalkan kamu mau nikah sama anak mereka."

"Anak mereka canti tidak Kaasan. Kalau canti Naru akan usahain dech, tapi kalau tidak naru tak mau ah."

"Anak mereka buka saja cantik tapi juga tampan. He..he.. maksudnya dia itu seorang laki-laki. Tapi manis. Semanis madu." Senyum sumringah muncul diwajah Kushina. Mungkin orang melihatnya senyum malaikat. Tapi bagiku itu senyum iblis.

"Naru gak mau.. pokoknya Naru gak mau."

"Naru gak kasihan apa melihat rakyat yang menderita."

"Naru bisa memikirkannya kok. Seandainya Naru punya cara untuk mengubah perekonomian kita. Naru tidak usah nikah sama dia." Sekarang Tou-chan ku yang ikutan.

"Berikan waktu untuk Naru satu bulan. Akan Naru cari solusinya." Akupun berlalu dari ruang makan dan pergi kekamarku.

'Bagaimana caranya aku untuk mengembalikan perekonomian kerajaan. Semoga aku bisa.'

To Be Continue alias chap 2 telah selesai. He..he..

Perasaan KIHA atau memang fic ini serasa terabaikan ya.

Mau tau lanjutan dari fic ini. Siapa yang akan dijodohkan sama Naru, dan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Nantikan aja ya….^-^.

Makasih telah mau meriview cerita KIHA yang gak jelas ini.


End file.
